sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
Untitled
"You will be the hero that has saved all of the earth... for me to play with, ahaha!" -''Sif Hunderson, 2036'' "I was there the moment you were born and i intend to be there the moment you die." ''-Black Comet, 2017'' The Order of Eseraga The Order of Eseraga is an ancient order founded on protecting the Milky Way Galaxy from threats outside and within it. Eseraga (Eser prime, aga galaxy) is Mserjian, an ancient and long-forgotten language, for the Milky Way Galaxy, which is widely known name across the Galactic Union. The Order of Eseraga are trained soldiers from birth that carry the torch of an ancient order long before it, The Order of the Watchers. They are the police of the Milky Way Galaxy, only less official and more of a respect. They are loosely connected to the Galactic Union but are still kept to preserve the peace. The Order of Eseraga have been known to stop invasions within and outside the galaxy for centuries and other threats such as world-threatening warlords, dictators, armadas, threats from other universes, etc. The Order of Eseraga's power source comes in the form of Kammera (Kamer spirit, mera mana), which is an ancient form of mana that taps into the spirit energy. Only those pure of heart can master the true potential of Kammera though very, very few exist within The Order. Joining The Order of Eseraga is restricted past the age of 10 but the most notable way of joining is being adoped from Birth, sometimes by force depending on the Kammera energy they hold. New members have their own schooling system concurrent with their training and tapping into their Kammera potential. They are not restricted from making and visiting friends outside of The Order, be it from childhood or other planets not associated with The Order. They are, however, restricted from marriage or have a child unless they choose to leave. However, not every member has that restriction but only towards Galactic Union representatives of The Order. Being part fo The Order means to follow the orders of any high ranking members and act only to defend the Milky Way Galaxy. They have faced countless controversies over the centuries they have been around as many believe them to be nothing more than a cult. Many controversies still stand as accusations of deceiption and interfering with other wordly politics illegally, as well as other, more minor charges such as damage of property and the indirect deaths of innocents. There have also been accusations of slavery within The Order but none have been found to be true. Their slavery accusations continues to this day, but none of these claims are found to be true as of now. They are known to wield armor and specific weaponry that enhance the power of the Kammera to extrodinary results, though the metal used to forge their armor can only be found on a planet known to be "poor and unstable" in terms of their economy and society. Though none know why this is, accusations have been made towards The Order enslaving their race to make all their equipment. The Order of Eseraga, despite the controversies, are still known as the highest known of law enforcement within the Galactic Union and show barely any signs of being stopped by the government. Only time will tell on what their future holds. Josh Krazinski Josh Eleanor Kraziniski is one of the few members of The Order of Eseraga that is Human. As a child, he was abducted for a slave trade of a group of Spheroid Pirates. Saved by The Order, he spent the next 15 years of his life making sure his name was known. Being a Human, a stigma was also added for him being weak, though that didn't stop him. Despite his Kammera energy being at an average level, he's always pushed himself beyond his limits and making a name for himself as a very skilled and powerful member of The Order. One day, he had found an ancient sword, hundreds of thousands of years old that had seemingly enhanced his Kammera ability. With The Order not revoking it and letting him keep the weapon, his abilities were pushed to extrodinary heights, even for a Human. Though he was not the very best, he was close, and wanted to be known as the most powerful member of The Order of Eseraga. One day, whilst he was still in training, his best friend within The Order, Geza, found his lust for power and immediately, to save his once best friend, had told the higher council of this greed. Soon after, Josh had been suspended and had been sent back into training. Josh on the other hand had become so angry that he left The Order alltogether, in search of a higher power. What he had found was a device unlike any other, The Alphamatrix, which he had set out to find. Eventually, calling it over to Earth. Unfortunately for him, the device had landed in the hands of another. Actor: Norman Reedus. Black Comet An over 200,000 year old man, Black Comet was born on a planet long been destroyed as one of the last of his species. His species are part of a very old race in a very unforgiving and ruthless planet, in which Black Comet's species' evolution carried out towards more immortality than reproduction. With his planet being filled with gigantic monsters, constant volcanos, earthquakes, and several other disasterous things, Black Comet's childhood was filled with starvation, thirst, pain, agony, envy and hate. Like the rest of his clan, they had eventually evolved rather quickly during puberty to become very durable and immortal. With the planet eventually becoming uninhabitable and destroying itself, Black Comet and the remainder of his species escaped the planet into the vaccuum of space. Over the years, he had landed from planet to planet by riding Black Comets, thus his name. Since there was no Galactic Union or spacecrafts were invented, people had to get creative, unless a natural ability was to space travel. With a proper Galactic Union and space travel being invented about 75,000 years ago, Black Comet spent a lot of time getting creative and trying to survive. He had gone by many names over the years but he was most notable for stopping the "Black Comet" from hitting a very poor planet, in which he was labeled as a hero. Eventually realizing his true potential, Black Comet set out to destroy the Galactic Union and make everything under his control under a new Galactic Empire. The decent man he once was has turned into a maniacle, ruthless man known as the Black Comet, which he calls "a preperation for a better tomorrow". He's a known criminal by the Galactuc Union but he cannot be found and stopped. All that's known right now is that he is a dangerous individual and he has a plan. Actor: Neal McDonough. Nixus Nixus is a very recent legend although disregarded as a horror story. Legend says that he's a bloodthirsty Ectonurite who was different from the fret. Some say he goes after the most powerful of people and kill them, some say he's a serial killer. No one definitively knows but what is known is that he is real and he is a very special Ectonurite, possibly mutated. He is known to violently kill his victims, some say he's doing this to send a message to even the most powerful of people. No one can sense any other pattern and no one can definitvely point out the next victim, but he is regarded as a scary and powerful individual. NIXUS IS A HALLUCINATION. Actor: Nolan North. Geza Geza is a high ranking, highly trained, intelligent member of The Order of Eseraga. He was the former best friend of Josh Krazinski who had worked together with him to stop many threats, within and outside the galaxy. Within their 15 years of working together, Josh had slowly grown apart and he had slowly noticed his thirst for power. In an effort to save him, he had told the high council of his behaviour, but little did he know he would betray The Order on a quest to find higher power. Geza had spent all of his life with The Order of Eseraga and had earned a rank comparable with General, but has also suffered through a lot as well. He is notorious amongst the Galactic Union as he was the leading man in several missions that had caused tragedies amongst planets and major cities. Though they were not his fault, he was the leading man and he was one of the few known members as discovered by the press to be directly involved in said tragedies. He's not the most popular person around but he's good at his job and keeps a seemingly level head. Actor: Nicholas Lea. Edward Munroe Edward Munroe is a man from the future who can seemingly travel through time. Though initially not much is known, he is a witty gentleman who claims to be out of time and a man on a mission. He offers occasional aid but he also claims that when the time is right, he'll be more available. But some things are not what they seem, especially about this man. Actor: Rami Malek. Kaitie Munroe The sister of Edward Munroe, she possesses the power of Telekinesis. She ended up with a different set of abilities but she always stuck close to her brother. She always protects him but is usually silent. She seems to be more serious but also friendlier and more kind when she opens up. Actress: ??? Murphy Holinder Murphy Holinder is the best friend of Sif Hunderson and has been with him throughout his high school years. He comes from a catholic family and has believed his whole life. He's always watched out for Sif when times were rough between them and has always supported him, as does Sif with Murphy. The two have always been aspiring writers but at one point the two have gone seperate career paths as Murphy eventually realized that his dream job was probably never gonna happen, but Sif never gave up. Murphy instead works as a businessman and is working with a big time investor to make a new nightclub in their city as he and Sif slowly grow apart, but he still shows his support. Even though Sif failed to make a profitable job and a stable home, Murphy allows Sif to sleep in his apartment, though he's been very agitated at Sif's current state. Actor: John Malkovich. Anna Donovan Anna and Sif have known each other through college and she too was an aspiring writer. She has been very close with Sif as the two have shared countless similarities, and has even been close to Murphy through Sif. She has always had a lot on her mind as she has gone through rough patches and mental disabilities (aspergers). Sif has shown support several times and as does she as they are incredibly close. Unlike Sif who had dropped out, Anna is attending university and is fully going out of her way to embrace her career choice. Actress: Jen Taylor. Sif Hunderson Sif Hunderson comes from a foreign family in eastern europe that have since moved to Canada. He has had a rough childhood due to his father being a con man and thief and had abused his mother. With his mother eventually running away and his father was caught and was arrested, Sif was soon given to his new caretakers, his aunt and uncle, or what he would call them as "Mom and dad" or his parents. Sif had always been an aspiring writer when his parents used to take him to the movies or when he'd watch reruns at home, and set towards that direction at a very young age. Soon after he had entered high school, his uncle had died due to a heart disease which truly tore him apart and made him distant from his family and for a while, had been close to no one, until he met his soon to be best friend Murphy. They had grown to be incredibly close and had found similar hobbies as they would post their own short stories online. When Sif had eventually made it to college, he had found a very cute, intelligent, and caring woman named Anna who like the two, shared the same hobby. While she did not initally meet Murphy, she had met Sif and he had immediately developed romantic feelings for her, though in secret. However, Sif had always been low on money and thus, dropped out of college before he would go too much in debt while his other two friends stayed in college and eventually moved onto university together. Sif had not always been proud of himself but he spends most of his time online posting his own scripts, hoping he'd get noticed someday. Murphy had been kind enough to let him stay at his apartment for the next few months. He's clever but has yet to realize his true potential as he's very down on his luck as of recently, but has always had support from his friends and even his family. Actor: Aaron Taylor-Johnson. The Alphamatrix Aliens (Into the Fire) #Big Chill #Echo Echo #AmpFibian #Cannonbolt #Chromastone #Diamondhead #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Fasttrack #Heatblast #Four Arms #Lodestar #Atomix #Ghostfreak Aliens (Now You See Me) #Wildvine #War Machine #Water Hazard #Upgrade #Eye Guy #NRG #Whampire #ChamAlien #Jury Rigg #Ninjace #Jetray Episode Guide Chapter One - Into the Fire Theme Song: Abracadavre Chapter Two - Now You See Me Theme Songs: Demon, We All Fall Down Chapter Three - Genesis (Description: The day of reckoning is here.) Theme Songs: Pareidolia, Coming Home, Dead Ended, ??? Overall Outline & Notes Backstory 20 years into the future, Sif Hunderson (or known as Barikan) will create total annihilation of Earth and the entire Galactic Union and every planet that has civilization in the Milky Way Galaxy and creates a new order with mutated humans under his rule to control and destroy any other civilization that would dare oppose him. This event is prophecized to be the end of the world. Sif's daughter, Selma Barikan, uses the abilities she learned to travel back in time to make an attempt to stop this by going to Black Comet 50,000 years into the past to put a stop and to kill Sif Hunderson before he begins to destroy the universe. The only person opposing Black Comet is the creator of the Alphamatrix, the device that gave Barikan his power. The creator of which is a former member of The Order of the Watchers, the precursors to The Order of Eseraga. He had sent a set of mutated twins, Katie & Edward Munroe, to go back and instead of killing Sif Hunderson, to steer him into a better path and to change history by making him a hero. He had stopped Black Comet countless times from killing Sif Hunderson (in secret), thus changing his plan. Black Comet, during Sif's childhood years, decided to change his plan instead of blatantly killing him. He had instead decided to infiltrate the Galactic Union council by bribing and manipulating certain important members to make actions that will support his quest. Under the nose of everyone, he had initiated several projects, including cloning and the recreation of the Alphamatrix device. As the Alphamatrix was the only device of its kind not to be destroyed and the Alpha Center was hidden, he had decided to visit the known areas such as the Delta, Omega, Phi, Omicron, and Epsilon Centers and to recreate the devices they owned. Though The Order of Eseraga was difficult to corrupt, he had instead staged scenarios and planned out invasions to backfire on The Order and to make them look bad. With the stressful ones now ready, he manipulated the highest ranking men and the representatives of The Order to now work under his wing, though in secret. With him now owning the Omegamatrix device, he had given 3 other recruits the Deltamatrix, Phimatrix, and Omicronmatrix while the Epsilonmatrix was just an android. With four others now under his wing, he had carefully planned the corruption of the Galactic Union and slowly baited Sif Hunderson to join his wing and to be corrupted. Selma on the other hand put herself in stasis for the next 50,000 years, until she hit a point in history where she's ready to live again. She had set a contingency so if in case Sif Hunderson lived past a certain point, she would live again and try to take him down herself. Murphy Holinder, or Heretic on the other hand landed in the future where Barikan had just been unleashed. He had met Edward & Kaitie as a child when Barikan decided to unleash his fury and mutate the strongest of humans to become stronger and gain other abilities. Muphy had protected the twins for a year during this time. Murphy and the twins had all been effected and seeing how Barikan murdered Anna in cold blood, he had grown a hatred for him. Seeing as how both Murphy and Edward gained similar abilities, Murphy had traveled back in time to kill Sif Hunderson under the alias of Heretic. He does not know that the twins had also traveled in the past and does not recognize them. Kaitie & Edward Munroe, as mentioned prior, is of the future where Barikan destroys most of the world and is mutated to gain supernatural abilities. They had both seen their parents die as a direct result of Barikan and both had always sworn vengeance against him. Edward and Murphy had both gained similar abilities (time travel) though Kaitie had gained the ability of Telekinesis. They were soon found and adopted by Ze Tareth and were trained to be more disciplined and were both sent on a mission to make Sif better instead of seeking vengeance, which both seemingly struggle to do the right thing. Josh Krazinski is someone seemingly unimportant but has always had something to prove all his life. He had always found himself a purpose and had been craving power. He seemingly has no place in the 21st century, however, and quickly learns this during Season 2 when he is sent to the beginning of the Galactic Unification. Though trying desperately to get back to his own time, he quickly learns that he had no place there when he finds a family being torn apart due to the Galactic Unity and learns to be better by interfering and trying to give this family a place to live. With other methods that Josh tries, such as stasis. He had bought out this method from Black Comet, or at the time, "Nawel Magerok". He quickly finds out after using it that he could never quite get it to work and could only get 10 years into the future, where he finds the family and children all grown up. He finds out that Nawel Magerok had killed and destroyed the homes of this family and the only survivng child, now about 20, seeked vengeance against him. Josh had joined him on his quest and had learned of something quite useful. A gigantic comet was about to pass by when Josh used his Kammera energy to redirect it and to hit Nawel Magerok, though he seemingly managed to stop it and save the planet, thus giving him the nickname of Black Comet. With this plan failing, Black Comet had killed the surviving family member, thus giving Josh a new purpose: To get vengeance against Black Comet and to stop whatever plan he had in the present. With all of this, it culminates to one thing: The Temple of Ze Pesumifiqwenikan. An ancient and still standing temple for The Order of the Watchers, inside the building possesses something hidden. A master control for all devices created by Ze Tareth. Within the original future, Sif had stumbled upon and obtained the master control, though it had corroded him due to him taking it by force. He had managed to survive whatever failsafe it had, but had corroded his mind to the point of wanting more power and to become the one true ruler of Eseraga. Ze Tareth (birth name Tronn Brekalud) is an old member of The Order of the Watchers, though not as a soldier. He was one of the brilliant minds 100,000 years ago prior to The Order of the Watchers being disbanded. He had since been known as an immortal pacifist and had spent his time trying to unify the entire universe and to try and make peace. Though his attempts were unsuccessful, he had instead worked on another project to make everyone equal. With countless scientists and businessmen funding it, he called it the Zeta Project. He had created countless centers such as the Alpha, Delta, Omicron, and Phi Centers just to name a few. Though the only center he worked on was the Alpha Center, the investors had taken a lot of the scientists to work on subdivisions to create evolved and predator forms. With him having trouble trying to make a device that can turn you into any species without making it dangerous, the investors soon fired him and had the project be taken over. This had made the devices dangerous as they had tortured any and all species to gather their DNA, though in secret from the masses. With the press almost finding out, the investors soon cut any and all connections with the project and had every center burned, while the scientists over at the Alpha Center took the research and hid it into another location. With this new location being out of Ze Tareth's reach, he had created contingencies and locked away the master control from the scientists, thus most of them abandoned the project. All but one scientist remained as he tried to perfect the device and trying to unlock the master control, though without any luck. The Alpha Center is still is active to this day, though not without sinister and cursed experiments as all the species hidden within the laboratory are tortured and having their DNA being sucked dry as a live "codon stream" is being performed. Chapter One - Into The Fire With Sif being introduced as a writer and spends all his time on the internet, Murphy becomes irritated with his situation and after being given a "frying pan" as his birthday present, he is taken out for a drive by force near the edge of the city and on a park in construction that Murphy had been working on. With Murphy scolding Sif, the Alphamatrix seemingly falls out of the sky and right next to the park in construction. With only the two of them there, the two get blasted back as Sif approaches this "meteor" and finds the Alphamatrix device on it. After Sif uses it to fight the local Revilo City mafia and remove the corrupted godfather out of power and defeating the Alpha Protector, Josh Krazinski soon locates him and rebuilds the Alpha Protector to grab the Alphamatrix and sends it to go after Sif now with more power than ever, though it fails as Josh sits and spies on Sif. Soon afterward, The Order are alerted to the presence of Level 20+ technology on Earth that shouldn't be there as they, in secret, enter the city and try to locate it. Though Sif tries to fight back, he is eventually overpowered and sent to their prison. With a failed attempt of trying to take off the Alphamatrix and scanning it, they spy on Sif to see how he reacts to the situations brought forth. He interacts with dangerous and ruthless criminals and tries to protect the weaker ones who just want to rehabilitate. He soon tricks a Petrosapien prisoner to hit and crack open the guards on the Alphamatrix. With this now done, Sif beats up the head and main muscle squad of this prison. With Sif risking himself, The Order of Eseraga soon interfere and take Sif out of there as the head general of The Order, Geza, tells him how noble his actions were and how surprised he was. He tells Sif he can keep the Alphamatrix until they figure out how to take it off, as Geza informs Sif that a former member named Josh Krazinski is on Earth and that maybe they can help them capture him with his new found device. They reveal to Sif a new satellite that can track down any person and find anyone that is rather odd. With this going on, Murphy is given a new contract and wants to personally show Sif a new nightclub that he is constructing where Murphy's old home used to be. He claims to have finally found something worth his career as he reveals he is co-owning it. As this is happening, Sif is suddenly messaged by his crush, who is named Anna Donovan, through skype as she reveals she'll be moving back since summer break is right around the corner. Murphy is also quick to talk to her as well and to offer her a place to stay. As well as this, the satellite had tracked down numerous hot spots and unusual, supernatural areas on Earth. Some are easter eggs, but Josh's base of operations was tracked down. Sif, along with a few other members of The Order follow the base, which is revealed to be a spaceship that is residing underground, in a sewer. Sif's Alphamatrix symbol is glowing unusually bright as the base itself from the inside starts attacking the crew, with turrets popping up and shooting at them. It takes out one, but the other 4 and Sif make it out of there and into the sewers. They encounter Josh Krazinski, who swiftly attacks the rest of The Order and violently stabs them and uses his Kammera energy against them. For an unusual reason, Sif completely times out as his Alphamatrix completely goes black. The remaining member of The Order takes Sif and vanishes from the area. They go back up to the satellite as the screens are hacked by Josh himself and thanks Sif for leading him to the satellite and powering his ship, as a beam of energy hits the giant satellite/base, causing it to crash down into the ground. As they crash to the ground, Josh takes the Alphamatrix off Sif's hands by typing in a password, and uses it on himself. Sif soon wakes up in Murphy's apartment as he soon finds out he's completely powerless. Murphy begs Sif to stop persuiting this dangerous lifestyle and to live normally, as he offers him a job in his nightclub. As he watches the mayhem on the news, he sees Geza and Josh, as Diamondhead, fighting. As Sif goes onto his computer, he finds articles. These articles reveal that since the fall of the Godfather and their drug trade from episode 1, many lives were saved and finds tons of interviewed people on the news thanking this 'alien' for saving and avenging their families. Sif soon opens up a folder shown in episode 1 about his next writing project, as he reads through what was written in episode 1 about how his protagonist went to risk his life to stop the 'ghouls' even though his powers were taken. He continues the story by making the protagonist grab the ghoul king's amulet and... ...making it burst all out in an explosion that destroys himself and the ghouls, AKA sacrificng. Sif quickly saves it and closes the laptop as we then find out Josh has Geza hostage on his ship, almost ready to take off. He tells Geza how disappointed he was that his own best friend ratted him out to The Order, but things will change. That the entire Galactic Union must come down for it to be reborn and to be fixed. He tells him how he's fought his whole life to be great and this will make sure he goes down in history to change the world. The ship soon takes off and goes past a blockade set up by The Order, as a force field surrounds the ship. Though, with a central attack ship, he sends his own spaceship on autopilot as he transforms into Big Chill and completely freezes and destroys it as his spaceship zooms past everyone at high speeds. Meanwhile, Sif approaches and tells Murphy the truth, that he doesn't feel as though he's accomplished much to society. That his entire life, he felt like he couldn't do more and that he felt useless. He tells Murphy that he's wanted nothing more than a greater purpose to life and wishes he could do more than just sit in front of a computer all day and he's felt like he's done more with the Alphamatrix. He apologizes to Murphy but tells him that even if it kills Sif, he'll go after it. Sif grabs his coat and runs out of his apartment to find The Order, still cleaning up the wreckage from the base/satellite and asks them to take him to Josh. The rest look towards each other and nod, until we cut to their ship taking off at high speeds. With them going past the destroyed blockade, they establish a spirit link with one of The Order members and Geza, though Josh can sense it as well. With him getting angry and knocking Geza out, he sends his ship to go even faster, though it's too late. With them following the residual spirit energy of Geza, they track down Josh and find out he's arrived to the center of the Galactic Union, Metopia. The crew soon follow as they rush down to see Josh terrorizing The Order from within the planet and holding Geza hostage. Invading the headquarters of the Galactic Union, Josh eliminates every member of The Order that stands in his way. Notes For Self |} Galactic Union The Galactic Union was formed over 70,000 years ago by strong political leaders of at least 50 other prominent planets. Among other reasons, these planets had access to space travel in some shape, way or form and these leaders had begun an order to unify most of the Milky Way Galaxy. With the head start of 50 other planets, they had begun sharing resources and eventually went planet to planet, helping and unifying it into one cohesive Galactic Union, or the G.U.. With the assistance of a slightly order organization known as the Order of Eseraga, the two had went to 90% of all other planets in the Milky Way, unifying well over 550 billion people with over a million planets. The main planet of the G.U. is Metopia, the heart of the Milky Way Galaxy. Roughly the size of Jupiter, Metopia is not home to a specific race, more rather a communal planet with the allies of the Galactic Union. Many race of species work together in many ways and have no conflict with each other (aside from other galaxy threats and other, ununified planets). Thousands of languages are spoken, though it doesn't matter as a universal translator is built into everything technological or even as microbots in your lungs. With 5% of ther planets being non peaceful with the G.U., and the other 5% of planets and civilizations not knowing other species, this system has been the best option. With over 50 leaders leading the G.U. of all races, it's as if no planets are alone and most, if not all planets have been more communal with the G.U. in place. The Order of Eseraga serve as the primary military or police force for the entirety of the G.U. as they have been labeled the best, safest and strongest option against any other threats. The media and news outlets are shared between planets as well as resources. Metopia, the center of the G.U., has been labeled the safest and most communal place in the entirety of space. With friendly people, homes and even tourism, this place has the most protection from the Order of Eseraga. Overall, with a few scandals of corruption and terrorism, the Galactic Union has been majorly successful and is generally trustworthy. Though with more scandals breaking out recently, it's hard to figure out who to trust within the G.U., if any should be, which includes the Order of Eseraga. Eserjian Alphabet #Bar - Justice/Vengeance ##Barikan - eh - khan - Execution/Executioner #Ikan - Dead/Deceased/Death/Plague/Disease #Nisek - Spy/Sneak/Secret ##Nisekdranen - Watcher/Watching #Eser - Prime/First/Central ##Eseraga - Milky Way Galaxy #Aga - Galaxy/Star/Space #Ze zeh - Major/General/Important #Tar - Intelligent/Creator #Heth - Wise/All Knowing #Meni - All/Every/Many ##Meni Esa - Everyone #Mera - Mana/Magic #Kamer - Spirit/Ghost ##Kammera #Esa - Individual/Singular #Fan - Respect/Love ##Fansara - Hail/Kneel/Bow/Respect #Sara - Elder/Old/Ancient #Sel - Planet/Place #Ek - The/That #Dra - Future/Present Tense ##Voldra - Present ##Dravol - Time #Kon - Order/Organization/Group #Nen - Life/Living/Alive/Creation #Non - To/Direction #Ark - Individual/Person ##Arkon - His/Male ##Arktar - Her/Female #Jian yan - Speak/Spoken #Semet - Color #Teemda - Technology #Hig - Enemy/Bad/Weapon #Silon - Torture/Pain/Agony/Trouble #Ommikepa - God/All Powerful/Omnipotence #Vol - Past/Past Tense #Vonder - Change/Difference/Transform/Evolved #Yiamat - Hunger/Food #Zax - Alien/Species #Zamma - ??? Numbers *Simplici - Number #Omega - 0 #Alpha - 1 #Beta - 2 #Lambda - 3 #Epsilon - 4 #Omicron - 5 #Zeta - 6 #Gamma - 7 #Phi - 8 #Delta - 9 For grammar, the period/full stop is "O-".